My Lonely Heart 05: Nostalgia
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Serena finds something precious in her belongings, and takes it to the person she loves most / Serena x Darien fluff


005 - Nostalgia

* * *

><p>Serena was looking through her bags, which she had been unpacking most of the day. She had arrived back from the store minutes before and was only now starting to unpack the rest of her things.<p>

All strewn out on her bed were clothes, jewelry and school items that she had taken back from college. All in all it was a mess, a mess that even tape couldn't fix, and that was an issue. Still, she had had some help from her mother, and was now close to finishing the clean up. She didn't know how long she was going to live in her mom's house, but hopefully until she got an apartment in the city.

'Still, having my old room back is quite nice, even if the memories are overwhelming at times,' Serena thought before taking a quick look around her room. Her mother had preserved the room the day she had left for college. From Serena remembered she had nearly cried when she hadn't been able to bring everything she had wanted with her. Okay, she pretty much 'did' cry that day because of the littlest things, but she got over it the moment she got on the bus.

Reaching into her hand bag, Serena started taking things out when she felt something oddly shaped in her hand. Multiple points but smooth and not sharp. She was a bit confused and pulled it out. She gasped loudly.

It was the Moon Locket, an item she had been given during her times as Sailor Moon.

Well, it was given to her by a very special person.

The Locket was star shaped, and the center of it would open up with lights and start to play a lovely little melody. Serena had used the Locket a few times when she was feeling down or sad, and it usually made her feel better in the end.

However, the Locket had not made a sound in the last few years, not since the day she left for college. It just mysteriously stopped, but Serena still kept it with her. The memories of it remained, and she cherished it too much to just throw it away.

Serena shook the locket a few times, hoping that would make it work, but to no avail. 'Swore that would make it work...maybe it is broken...'

Nevertheless she put it around her neck and took a deep breath, a feeling of déjà vu sweeping over her. She felt like a teenager all over again, like she had gone back in time nearly eight years and was beginning to relive the times when she was a more active Sailor Scout.

Since coming home from college, Serena had been involved with the other scouts and saved the city a few times, which made it feel like the good old days. Even if she was in her mid twenties and she had grown taller, not to mention having her hair grow many inches longer, Serena had been quite happy to learn she could still fit in her uniform and kick butt on top of it.

Suddenly feeling the urge to go out and walk, Serena cleaned up her room a little more and then left her house. It was a Friday night, and everyone was out doing other things. Luna was napping inside with Serena's mom for one, that poor cat didn't like hot summer days and avoided going outside because of it.

Meanwhile, the other scouts had gone shopping and had invited Serena but she had said she wanted to do other things and get settled in before she put it to the side and forgot about it. This was taken with a few surprise looks, because the Serena of old would have jumped at the chance to go shopping but Rei had joked about it, saying that Serena finally grew up, though if it had been a few years too late.

Serena walked into the most familiar part of town, and stopping just past where the old arcade used to be.

There was an empty store with signs on it that said 'FOR SALE' on it. Serena sighed, remembering what this place used to be, an old jewelry store run by one of her school friends.

Serena sighed again, pulling out the locket again, 'Memories...such fond memories.'

The wind suddenly blew and a newspaper got caught on her leg. Serena picked it up and took a look at it, the title on the paper in bold lettering 'SAILOR MOON RETURNS!' Below that was Sailor Moon striking a pose and looking happy. The article went on to talk on how Sailor Moon had been missing for a few years before mysteriously showing up after the summer began to defeat some monsters.

Serena smiled, "Oh, she's still here, just trying to find her place again." She crumpled up the paper, then had another sudden case of déjà vu. She had crumpled up a sheet of paper like this before, only it hadn't been a newspaper covering Sailor Moon. It had instead been a test paper with a terrible score of 30 written in red ink.

Back then, Serena had been a 14 year old girl who was a klutz and a bit of a crybaby, though that last one could be argued for hours on how true it was. Anyway, feeling like she had failed the world-and her mother-she had thrown the paper behind her head and incidentally met the man who would change her life forever. Though it took them both a long to realize how pivotal that moment had actually been.

That nickname he had called her still rung in her mind after he had seen her test score.

'Bun head...'

Serena had walked away in a huff of anger, and she didn't want to see that guy again.

It was only during their next meeting that she learned that his name was Darien. And she still had no idea the kind of part he would play in her future. Neither did Darien for that matter.

Speaking of Darien...

'I haven't seen him since when I got home. He was so happy to see me I thought he'd break down...well, I guess I would have cried first,' Serena thought with a light laugh. Darien had returned home from America from his own schooling and had welcomed Serena home with the other scouts. It had been the first time that Serena had seen Darien in person, and she later told him that it was a magical moment to see him smile for her.

Well, that and when she hugged him she was afraid he could have suffocated him with her grip being so tight. She made sure to apologize for that right away.

That was the other day, and he hadn't called since then. Last she checked, Serena was told he was looking for a place to live and would be busy.

So, she comes home from college to see all her friends and the one person she wanted to see most was not with her right now. Years ago the thought would have made Serena ball like a baby but she had grown up a teeny bit since then.

Still holding the ball of paper in her hands, Serena sighed, "Oh well, maybe he'll just appear out of nowhere like the first time I met him." She threw the ball back behind her, "Like that's ever gonna happen for a second time-"

"Hey, excuse me, you hit me with this ball of paper, miss."

The voice from behind her made Serena blush and she turned around and bowed her head apologetically, "Oh I'm so sorry!" She wasn't paying attention again and it had been awhile since she had done any apologizing for her stupidity. She just hoped it wasn't made into a real big deal.

This person didn't yell at her more though, instead it came in a calm but familiar voice, "You know, you really should pay attention to what's going on around you."

Serena looked up slowly, hoping who she thought was standing in front of her really was who she thought it was.

Sure enough, Darien looked down at his fiancé with a smile, "Meat-ball head."

The familiarity of that day years ago went through her mind, and Serena responded in a similar way. She grabbed the paper from him, her expressing appearing happy, and she said, "Mind your own business!" Then she dropped the paper and jumped into Darien's open arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck. "Which happens to be me!"

Darien put his arms around Serena, "I've been looking all over for you."

Serena had her cheek on his chest, "Weird, I was looking for you as well."

The two separated, and Darien took Serena by her hand and led her to a bench where they both sat down. Serena was pretty much glued to Darien's side and there was little to no space between them. "I went to your house first but your mom said you had gone out, though she didn't know where."

"So, what made you come here?"

Darien thought about it, "Some would call it a guess, but to tell you the truth I felt something pull me here. Since coming here helped me find you I can chalk it up to being more than luck."

Serena smiled, noting how the sun was starting to go down, creating an orange colored horizon. In the sky above the stars started to appear, which reminded her of earlier. "Oh yes! I went through my stuff and I found something." She removed the Moon Locket from around her neck, and handed it to him. "I kept it with me all through school, but it doesn't seem to work now..."

Darien seemed surprised at first when he saw the locket, but remembered how special such a thing was to Serena, "Well, it may be running out of magic, I mean it's not like it takes batteries..." As he held onto the locket, Serena opened it to show him how it wouldn't work.

To Serena's surprise, the lights on the locket lit up, and soon enough that familiar melody started to play. They both stared at the trinket, mesmerized that a locket that had not worked in over five years was suddenly lit up and playing like it was brand new.

As it played its song of the past, Darien spoke, "Weird, most people would have gotten rid of things that don't work. Glad to know you didn't get rid of this."

Serena shook her head, "Yes, well...I just couldn't do it. It's too precious, you know..." Serena watched the locket. "It's just one of those things from my childhood that I can't give away, even if it gets run down and old and doesn't work."

"Serena…"

She smiled up at him, "Don't worry though, I won't be tied down by memories of the past. Not when I know who the key to my future is. And he's sitting beside me, from the beginning to the end."

Darien smiled, "And we'll make each and every moment memorable, like we always have."

Both Darien and Serena said at the same time, "Together."

The locket finished playing when Darien closed it, and Serena's lips met his in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: I made this after watching the first episode of the new Sailor Moon Crystal anime, and then went on over to watch reaction videos. There was this video made by a gal named Aurora Peachy that just melts your heart if you watch it, I highly recommend you watch it! Also, on a personal note, as I said in one of my earlier stories, this month holds a personal history for me, as this whole project I am doing is the result of me dealing with my girlfriend leaving me a year ago. So, this whole thing is personal to me, but I'm alright now.


End file.
